


The Kaiketsu duo!

by Kuroechan



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Detective and wolf AU, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, Gen, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Wolf! Iori, detective! Riku
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-03-01 04:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18793189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroechan/pseuds/Kuroechan
Summary: (kaiketsu=solution)Nanase Riku, a detective whose been working for Rokuya Production some time following his senpais footsteps. When he thought everything was beginning to become helpless for him, he would then meet someone special helping that creature but also keeping a secret from everyone.





	1. Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> I really do love the Detective AU and ship Ioriku sooo much! This is not the actual story in the game but I just wanted to write about the fluff between them and made some other tweaks on this story, I hope you enjoy it :)

"Thank you for helping me. Sogo-senpai, Tamaki-senpai!" the cheery Nanase Riku thanked his senpais as he bowed in front of them holding the folder with the report close to his chest. Surprised by the politeness from his kohai, Sogo slightly panicked from all the stiff and polite atmosphere.

"I-it's fine Riku-kun! I'm just glad that you've finish your report in time" placing his right hand gently on Riku's left shoulder, Sogo also told Riku that he should stop bowing like that and raise his head. "Also, you don't have to be so formal with us. We're friends so it's perfectly fine to be less formal okay?"

Taking another bite from the pudding he bought from the nearby store, he looked at Riku with a carefree look. "Don't worry too much Rikkun, you did help us when we have tons and tons of work and without you I think So-chan would be in his room still writing some nonsense and overworking himself" he laughed taking another bite merrily.

That comment that Tamaki had said, made Sogo slightly blush for him being so straightforward and caring at the same time, "Tamaki-kun, please don't say that!" quietly muttering to himself in embarrassment, Riku smiled at the two envious on their friendship between each other.

"It sure is nice to have someone with you and unfolding mysterious together..."

Not noticing Riku's comment, Sogo looked at the time to see the due time for the report to be handed in and checked, " We have to hurry before we'll get into serious trouble!" he burst out.

"So-chan, it's alright let's just-" unable to finish his word, Tamaki was dragged by Sogo leaving his pudding in the nearby bin he was in front of, "My pudding! Noo! Let me get my pudding back, I'm sure it's fine still!" he pleaded trying his best to free himself from Sogo who was dragging him by the shirt.

Riku carried on smiling and gave a little chuckle before following the other two going to the head of the Rokuya production.

Standing in front of the dark brown shiny door unique from other doors in the production, Sogo walked closer and knocked on it three times and waited for a response. "Oh! Come in!" the person from the other side spoke in a cheery way, Sogo then proceeded to open the door and went in followed by Tamaki who was shedding a few tears of his lost pudding and Riku who was holding the report file still close to his chest, anxious on coming in even though he's been there a couple of time, it always made him a little scared because of what normally happens.

As they entered the room, there was a person with blonde hair sitting behind a desk and besides him was a man with matte green hair wearing glasses and holding a clipboard. There was curtains that blocked the sun rays and a shadow drop covering the two's faces giving a very chilling atmosphere making the other three gulp in fear.

Sogo notice the awkward silence and gently pushed Riku to the front more making Riku panic turning to see Sogo with an assured gaze, he then cleared his throat and turned back around seeing the other two. "Um I have the recent report that I've finished with the help of Sogo-san and Tamaki-san." he responded fiddling with his fingers still holding the report and having small sweat drops down his face.

"Oh...?" the blonde hair spoke as he stood up still having the shadow covering him and his face before turning around facing the curtains.

"Wonderful~ !" he bursts out as the chilling atmosphere soon disappeared when he moved the curtains dramatically as the room was filled with the radiant sunlight. "Can I please see it" turning back to see Riku as his hair wavered with specks of sparkles around him

"U-uh, yes! Of course!" Riku then came closer and handed the blonde hair the report, he's always been a little anxious going into that room from the chilling atmosphere to the sudden and alarming change. 

"I guess Nagi-kun still has a dramatic entrance for those who come in, I wonder if he does this to everyone else?." Sogo quietly muttered looking at Nagi as he carried on reading the report with a large smile peering on his face.

"Huh...Nagi, one day you'll give someone a heart attack if you keep doing that" the matte-green haired sighed putting his hand on his head feeling like he had an awful headache. He always had to witness everyone's fright when Nagi does that, the good thing was that if he was too busy he wouldn't be able to but more than half the time he's not busy having the perfect opportunity to strike. 

"It looks like Yama-san is being a good adviser as well" Tamaki mentioned as he notice Yamato's defeated and annoyed face but deep inside everyone loves the cheery dramatic boss they have instead of a stiff hard head.

"Don't worry! They'll have a heart attack from my beauty~" giving a thumbs up to Yamato who just rolled his eyes slamming the clipboard onto his face. "Thank you Riku for this great report and thank you mezzo for helping out, give it to Tsumugi and you're all done!" he praised handing Riku the report back. 

As he received the report back he apologises for still being dependent over his seniors who were the mezzo duo consist of Sogo and Tamaki, since the start mezzo had always helped Riku. Hearing the apology Nagi just smiled and told him not to worry since he always helped mezzo when there's too much work for them and he would even volunteer to help. But to Riku, he only thought that he help with the minor things and not actually been very helpful to anyone.

With a sad gaze, Riku excused himself to go see Tsumugi to give her the report, Nagi waved goodbye and watched Riku walking off until he stopped suddenly. "I hope you don't mind me asking but...when will I have a partner? Is there anyone in this production who can work with me? How long will it take to find a partner?" he turned to look at Nagi with a serious expression, he's always been envious of mezzo with their strong friendship and bond they have. Nagi sighed as he was waiting for that question to be asked. 

"Oh Riku...you always say this every month for the past four months, 'one day' you'll find the greatest partner which both of you will be the greatest detective duo so keep on believing!" Nagi cheered but that cheeriness of that sentence soon faded upon hearing it over and over again for Riku.

"Nagi-kun is right! 'One day' you will find a special person to be your partner!" Sogo added trying to assure Riku but it was the same, Riku already heard that phrase so many time it became dull. Who is the special person? when will that 'one day' come he thought negatively and started doubting.

"Rikkun just wait a little longer and just like me, you would find your partner" Tamaki then yanked Sogo towards him ruffling hair, a yelp came out from Sogo of the sudden yank from Tamaki but all Riku thought was how long does he have to wait? It's already been four months that he's been waiting for someone to work with. So far people who have this job has already have a partner or prefer to work solo.

With a small sad smile Riku thanked everyone like always for the feedback before exiting the room going to the office where Tsumugi works. As he arrived at the office, he gently knocked on the opened door letting Tsumugi know someone is there. "Riku-san, have you got the recent report?" she asked standing up from her desk as she walked towards Riku. 

"Here" he simply answered giving Tsumugi the report, she then thanked him and open the report to skim through it as she usually does. Quietly standing and waiting for Tsumugi to finish reading until he couldn't wait any long and asked "Um Tsumugi-chan, can I ask you a question?".

Tsumugi then looked at Riku back asking what was the matter in a worried tone seeing Riku a little stress and also worried. He fiddled his fingers behind his back before having the courage and asked, "Tsumugi-chan, please be my detective partner!" bowing in front of her as he blushed in embarrassment. 

"E-eh?" surprised by the sudden request and before she could answer Riku then spoke again.

"I-I know that you don't have to a have a partner but having one is more fun right? And you won't be alone when solving mysterious right? So I thought....since you don't have one we could team up?" he then stood upright again waiting for her response but being speechless and having sympathy for Riku as she knows he was always envious of people's friendship and never feeling alone. 

"I'm sorry Riku-san but I can't, I have to take care of reports and files of the crimes and the mystery and solving, that's my job after all. You have to solve mysterious right? " she apologised bowing before raising her head again. "Riku-san you know that 'one day' you'll find someone so don't sweat on it" like everyone else she said the same thing Riku thought sadly looking down on the floor. He apologised for sudden request and excuse himself as it was time that he should start heading to his apartment as it was getting really late.

Walking back from the Rokuya production building, Riku felt his stomach rumbling and thought to maybe buy snacks from the convenience store even though it was a little over past midnight but it was close by to his apartment. As he walked back finishing his mini midnight shopping that he usually do since he work late sometimes since no one was waiting for him at his home, parents had already died from a mysterious murder that was never solved and since then Riku wanted to become a detective and solve and be the greatest detective. 

So far he's not even half way to his goal making him a little sad but always still hoping and being optimistic. Carrying his bags he thought of today, still no one and him being all alone still. "Everyone are all liars" he thought to himself clenching onto the bag straps tighter, he's been hearing the same sentence since the second week and been waiting since then "When will it be that one day who i meet and we become the greatest detective duo ever..."

Riku then looked up at the dark but yet bright with the thousands of stars sparkling and shining, stopping to look at the sky for a minute wanting to cry seeing all the stars not alone and working with at least someone but he held back his tears shaking his head before carrying on walking back to his apartment. 

"It's alright Riku! Believe in that one day maybe it's this night that I'll meet someone" he thought to himself giggling quietly to himself. As if that special person would come that night. He carried on thinking positively looking down to the ground smiling until he then notice something on the floor out of the dark alleyway on his right.

It was a wolf, Dark blue colour with some places like the stomach area to be a lighter shade of blue. It had many wounds such as large scratches with some bleeding badly, injuries on the head it seemed with beaten marks and bruises. Seeing this, he dropped his bags beside him and bent down to have a closer inspection of the wolf, the wolf face scrunched up feeling the agonising pain losing a lot of blood. 

"Poor thing" he thought touching the wolf thinking it was dead but as he felt the body of the wolf he could feel warmth. Feeling the warmth Riku acted fast and wanted to help so he carried the bags and the injured wolf at the same time, he didn't had much just few small snacks and his breakfast for tomorrow. His apartment wasn't that far either, only two minutes away.

Two minutes later, Riku finally arrived at the apartment and luckily no one seen him carrying a wolf as it was very unusual since you would call someone who specialise with animals but it would also be unusual for that kind of service to be open very late at night, it was fine though, he had already have bandages and and knows a few things of injured things since he's been in crime scene before and inspect the body or help if they were still alive. "Don't worry wolf-san, I'll patch you up in no time!" he then place the wolf on a soft towel and began helping.

That night...

He would never thought that night was that 'one day' everyone's been saying to him.


	2. unforseen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Riku woke up the next morning, the injured wolf was gone and instead, something else appeared in his apartment.

When the morning came as the sun risen from its slumber, Riku could feel the sun's warmth through the blinds in the lounge room. He had always slept in the lounge room on the sofa or slept at his desk after finishing his work never entering his bedroom unless it's for cleaning since the beginning of his careers of being a detective, wanting to have his own case that someone entrusted him with was always his dream goal as well as being the greatest detective but that soon changed after meeting the Mezzo duo deciding it would be more fun when you have someone with you and both be the greatest detectives together.

He carried on thinking on about his dream goals during that morning but soon snapped out of it when he realized he had to check up on that injured wolf he had found last night. He gradually sat up from laying on the sofa and let out a yawn as he rubbed his eyes to get a more clearer vision as he turned left to check up on the wolf and hopefully is still alive and all better instead of looking all battered and beaten up, but when he glanced over his eyes widen and a surprised expression could be seen on his face being very obvious as he saw not a wolf but a man who was shirtless, had bandages and asleep in the same place where he had placed the wolf.

"........hhuuuuhhhh?!?!?!?!" Riku screamed to himself, trying not to scream out loud. "Wait..." he carried on thinking to himself holding his chin in a thinking position closing his eyes tightly to think more. " I know! It's just my vision being still very unclear!" Opening his eyes and then plopped his right fist on his palm of his left hand. "For a second I thought there was some random shirtless man who just chucked the wolf out the window and took it's placed instead, just need to put my glasses on and my vision will be back to normal." he then grabbed his glasses that was beside the sofa on a small table beside the lamp.

Placing them on, Riku sighed in relief and smiled looking back to his left but his smile dropped and his expression changed to a blank face seeing the same thing still. "...eh?........Ehhhhhhhhh?!?!?!?!" accidentally screaming out loud with him jumping out of his sofa making the blankets that he was sleeping on fall onto the ground, Riku started running around a circle and shaking his head trying to come up with excuses on what the situation was and that it was all a dream.

With all the loud commotion, the man's hand twitch a little before his face scrunched up hearing the loud screaming and thudding Riku was making not on purpose but couldn't help himself. "...mngh..." he moaned quietly as he slowly sat up with his left hand pressuring the floor to give him support on sitting up. "Eh?" Riku turned back to the guy now seeing that he woke him making him feel bad and seeing his bare chest next making his heart race. Having the feeling of someone staring at him, the man looked back at Riku, "............" the man stayed quietly and only stared at him with a deadpanned expression. "Um...um...hello..." Riku awkwardly greeted blushing a little not getting over the fact that a man in his apartment was naked and was just there in general, the man glanced around the room for a bit until he looked back at Riku. "Where am I?" he asked still having that unemotional look.

"You're in my apartment but I don't know why you're here, did you see a wolf by any chance?" Riku asked coming a little closer to the man.

"Wolf....no I haven't" he responded.

"Oh well, just stay put. I'm going to check my room to see if the wolf is maybe there okay?" the man simply nodded and turned away carrying staring at the room with fascination. Quickly walking to where his room was opening the door to see that his room was perfectly fine and how it always looked, "Maybe he's under something but then again how would he open the door...? I should still check there's always a possibility on anything" thinking to himself as he walked into his bedroom and checked all the small areas where a wolf might be at. A few minutes later and no luck, there was no luck on where the wolf went however, he heard multiple cracks and something being dropped in the lounge room.

When Riku came back to the lounge room, he couldn't see the man anymore. He was gone. There was nothing broken in the lounge room giving Riku a sigh of relief but when he went to the kitchen that was another story. The first thing he saw was his eggs for his breakfast on making omurice broke and was now on the floor, raw chicken that he was supposed to cook as well for the omurice was on the floor and many vegetables he had just bought last night were all on the floor. "My fooood! My omurice! My breakfast!" Shouting in horror, wondering what had happened and who would do such a despicable thing to his precious food that was going to become a delicious omurice. Readying to scold this person for three hours he looked further to the kitchen seeing his fridge was open and in front of the fridge was the boy who was comepletly butt naked, not wearing anything and was just raiding Riku's fridge.

"Wha-What are you doing!!!" Riku shouted blushing, even more, seeing the man's butt trying to cover his eyes but still checking that the man wasn't going to destroy any more food even though he was pretty sure that was everything he had except for the snacks in the cupboard. "Hm?" the man muttered turning fully around letting Riku see everything.

"AHHHH!" he screamed once again seeing parts where he never thought to see from another man. "I-I GO AND GET YOU CLOTHES RIGHT AWAY!" dashing towards the door but missed and hit the wall instead. "I'M FINE!" once again dashing towards the door but not missing, the man only tilted his head leisurely walking back to the lounge and inspect everything there again.

A moment later, Riku came back flustered and panting. "hah...h-here, these aren't the greatest clothes but please put them on and go to the bathroom I'm begging you" Riku pleaded, walking to the man trying to see as little as possible handing him the clothes. The man only stared at the soft material, "I don't know how to put them on though" he spoke looking back at Riku with his glasses crooked and his eyebrows twitching in both embarrassment and annoyance.

"Oh come on!!!!!"

*******

Riku swore that he would never be the same person he once was that day, after helping the man putting the clothes on he sat on the sofa whiles Riku cleaned the whole kitchen floor and crying inside of his lost food.

"Good thing It's my day off today" wiping his sweat off of his forehead, "Alright off I go to the convenience store again" he smiled cheering himself up before slowly moving his gaze over to the man this time with clothes on playing with a leaf of his plant. "Hey, come to the store with me mister, I don't trust you in my apartment with no adult supervision" he felt like a mature adult when he said that making him feel proud of himself. "I'll get rid of the bandages as well, it seems like your injuries are now fine and then we could go to the store.

*******

Arriving back to his apartment, with food for his and the other person's dinner this time, Riku thought maybe he was just hungry and after when he finished eating he could ask questions. The trip on going to the store took longer than he thought not managing to ask questions to that man, the man just kept wandering off, staring at people's dogs and playing with leaves of a plant. In the store was even worse with him running around being curious packages and piled a lot of food that had animal characters on them, Riku only bought a few and all the rest went back but the man wanting them he decided to keep throwing them back in the basket. It ended with Riku grabbing hold of the man and dragging him everywhere and all the way back to the apartment.

Thankfully it was now over and he can cook dinner since it was now 7pm, he told the man just to stay in the dining room and wait for dinner to be ready. Smelling the food made both Riku and the man drooling, they haven't eaten anything all day and their stomach was now rumbling awaiting for the meal. Finishing making dinner which was omurice, his cravings never stops for that food, he put the plate in front of the man and sat at the dining table as well with his food. "Okay now we can start eating now, thanks for the-" as Riku was about to finish off his sentence, the man voraciously gobbled the omurice in a split second with some of the rice flying off and hitting Riku's face. "Wow it's really good~" the man smiled tasting the wonderful omurice soon puffs of clouds came out of nowhere surrounding the man. "Wha-" Riku murmured standing up.

As the clouds faded away, the man was gone now. Riku stood there, this day must be the strangest day he ever had, "Is this some kind of magic trick?" walking to where the man used to be and now seeing a wolf, the same wolf he had taken before. "You was that wolf all along?!"


End file.
